


Just Once

by StanfouQueen



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, One Night Stand, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/pseuds/StanfouQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barba/Calhoun. //"Just once," she says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grassysvu67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassysvu67/gifts).



> A/N: Wanted to write a Barba/Calhoun fic for a while, finally did this. It's a bit rushed so I will probably expand on it and revisit it some day. For now, hope you can enjoy it!

"Just once," she says, and Rafael nods. "Just tonight." He nods again.

"Just once," he says, looking her up and down. She's a bit older than him, more than he's used to in his partners. But there's something strangely attractive about it, her being his mentor and all. She had been since he'd gotten assigned to the Brooklyn DA's office last year.

She'd helped him find his footing, helped him figure out how to take those concept's he'd learned in Harvard and put them to practice. Mock trials were good for gaining experience but even they could only do so much. Once he had appeared in front of the jury the first time he had come closer to fumbling than he'd ever admit.

Only Rita had salvaged the case, and Rafael's ego.

That's what he thinks led them here, maybe. They're a bit tipsy- still rational enough to be able to make these decisions but drunk enough that the events leading her are a bit of a blur. He thinks it was her thanking him for being such a great teacher for him, but he isn't sure. Maybe he's drunker than he thought, if he's drunk enough to do  _this._

Catching the look on his face, Rita asks, "Second thoughts?" Rita's voice turns soft, softer than he thought possible. "Look, Barba-"

"Rita." Rafael cuts her off. "I'm not. Let's just…" His cheeks go red because  _fuck_ he wants to tell her how he wants her but how can he say those words aloud? He loves her confidence, the way she just takes charge of everything in her life without a hint of frustration. That's what he wants to be. Taking charge, not  _trying_ to, and he doesn't think he ever can, not after what his father had done to him.

Rita tilts her head a little and kisses him. It's no sweet thing, not that he'd expected that of her. It's a no-bullshit kiss, a let's-cut-to-the-chase kiss with the sole purpose of turning them both on. And it works.

Rita reaches into Rafael's pants and makes an approving noise. "All that for me?" she says, no, purrs, and starts rubbing his cock through his boxers. "I wasn't expecting you to be that big."

Rafael moans softly, still a bit nervous but feeling it gradually melt away thanks to Rita's hand. He sets his hands on Rita's bed, supporting himself, and rocks his hips forward. "Ohh…" he sighs, biting his lip.

"Lie down," Rita instructs, and Rafael complies immediately. There's a way to Rita's words, a quality that leaves no room for argument, and this doesn't change when she talks to Rafael, not even in the bedroom. She leans over him, kissing him hard but slow while massaging his cock, under his boxers now. She teases him, touching the most sensitive spots for only seconds at a time before returning to the light strokes.

"Rita," he whines.

"Rafael," she responds, and takes his ear into her mouth. He moans, shivers, squirms.

"Rafael," she repeats, alternating between kissing and sucking on his earlobe. He whines, so turned on he can't stand it.

"Rafael!" she says, voice sharper.

Rafael startles and opens his eyes, blinking at his surroundings. Rita's office. Where they are definitely  _not_ have sex. Where they are once again clothed, sober, and only coworkers.

"Sorry…" he says quietly. "I was just… thinking about…" and he trails off, because it's self-evident that he's thinking about the previous night.

"It was just once," she reminds him, as if he needed it.

"I know," he whispers, looking down. Part of him is relieved it was just the one time. Part of him wants it again, wants to try everything possible with her. The fact that he can't stop reliving every moment says something, surely. Says that even if he can move on there is part of him that desperately wants it again.

But he forces himself to say words he doesn't want to say, words he doesn't mean. "It's nothing." And with that, he pulls their case file to him and starts circling key words. As though he's ready for them to just be co-workers again. "I think we've got him, Rita, as long as Dalton doesn't mangle Doctor David's testimony."

"Better plan for just that," Rita says, and flips to a new page.


End file.
